Child's play
by mission impossible
Summary: He couldn’t imagine what people would say if they knew Jake Ely was puddle jumping, but then again they weren’t dating Sam. To him she was the world, the only one that mattered. Rating to be safe. Oneshot.


So here it is, my first Phantom Stallion fanfiction. It's just a quick, fluffly oneshot but I like it and I hope you do too.

* * *

"Sam."

"Come on just once," Sam pleaded, her hazel eyes shining in delight as she tugged at Jake's hand.

He didn't say a word but instead braced his feet, not letting himself be dragged off the covered porch into the pouring rain.

"You have to at least try it before you say it's stupid."

"Sam I am not going puddle jumping."

"Fine then," she told him and let go of his arm.

Skipping off the porch she twirled around under the dark sky, a smile stretching across her face. Jake couldn't help but smile at her. She may have been childish but he loved her more than he thought possible. He sat for a few minutes, watching as she skipped through puddles and twirled around, arms spread at her sides as if she might take off at any minute. Her hair was plastered to her face and her clothes hung heavy but she didn't seem to care as she looked over at him, eyes dancing. Grinning at him Sam held out her hand, asking him to come join her.

This time Jake didn't put up a protest. He stood and jumped from the porch into a puddle, feeling stupid in every way but knowing it was worth it when she laughed and smiled at him as if he were the only thing in the world. He couldn't imagine what people would say if they knew Jake Ely, at twenty six, was puddle jumping but then again they weren't dating Sam. To him she was the world, the only one that mattered. It had taken him years and countless girlfriends to figure out the no one was going to match up to her but in the end he had gotten her. Grinning he ran up to her when her back was turned and picked her up. Spinning her around, much to her shrieks of protest, though he knew they were all in good fun and she didn't really mind. When he set her down she spun to face him but before she could say anything he has his lips pressed to hers, his hands resting on her waist. Her lips were warms against his and he could feel her smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck Sam stared at him as the kiss ended.

"That was perfect."

He didn't say anything, just brushed a strand of hair from her forehead before resting his against it. He didn't need to say anything, she knew what he would say but Jake never wasted his words and this certainly wasn't a waist.

"Not as perfect as you my dear," he told her, his dark brown eyes captivating.

Sam smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Sam?" he asked, his voice sounding hesitant for the first time all evening.

"Hm?"

"Marry me?"

"What?"

He pulled one of her hands down from his neck and slipped a ring she hadn't even noticed him take out onto her finger.

"Marry me. I can't think of anyone more perfect than who, no one who can't put up with me like you, and no one I would rather spend eternity with," he told her, unsure of where it all came from but unable to stop once he started.

"Oh Jake," she whispered.

He couldn't read her expression as she looked at the delicate band. It was nothing fancy, just two simple diamonds set perfectly in the silver, but Sam knew just from the way it fit that it was perfect. She looked back at him, his eyes showing a bit of worry.

"Yes."

His face broke into a grin and he pulled her in not for a kiss but a hug. He buried his head in her hair and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"Jake?" she questioned when she thought she felt his shoulders shake but he hadn't heard her for her face was pressed against his shoulder. It was long before he pulled away and if he had been crying Sam couldn't tell.

"I love you Samantha Anne and don't ever let anyone tell you other wise."

"I wouldn't dream of it but if you keep up this talking thing I may have to change my mind," she said, the teasing in her voice barley contained.

"You wouldn't."

"You never know," she said as she slipped from his grasp and danced a few feet away. "I might just overload."

Jake grinned before chasing her across the yard.

* * *

So I hope you liked it. Reviews would be awsome.

Much thanks,

River


End file.
